


One in the Morning, with Peter and Michelle

by hannrose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, F/M, Fluff, VERY SMALL!, a tiny bit of angst, assertive!michelle, awkward!peter, soft, theyre in love and it shows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannrose/pseuds/hannrose
Summary: Big moments in Peter and Michelle's relationship all seem to occur at one in the morning. Four events show that to be true.





	One in the Morning, with Peter and Michelle

**AUGUST 7th, 2018** **  
** **1:12 A.M.**

 

Peter never knew what to do with his hands.

 

His palms sweat profusely as he tried to rub them dry on his sweatpants, only for them to be damp again in a minute. He was so nervous, and it was ridiculous-- MJ had been at his house before. MJ had sat next to him this close before, she had smiled at him like that before, they had been alone like this before. 

 

Expect, it was different.  _ Something _ was different. MJ was in his clothes, due to a cooking malfunction, and even though they weren’t really alone since Ned was passed out on the couch, Peter felt like they were the only two people in the world. May wasn’t home, either; so their only supervisors were Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet.

 

Peter was almost seventeen, about to be a high school junior, and a beautiful girl was using his shoulder as a pillow. He wasn’t sure why it took him so long to realize how fantastic MJ was, and he’d curse himself for it for a long, long time-- but nevertheless, she was  _ amazing _ . A practical genius with words, an advocate for human rights, and was probably the kindest person Peter had met. He was infatuated with her, once he opened his eyes.

 

So, MJ had her head against his shoulder. Peter was nursing a three month old crush, and he didn’t have the guts to do anything about it. He was in a conundrum. Risk their friendship and hold her hand, or suffer in silence.

 

Just a hand hold. It wasn’t anything super serious, like a kiss. They’d be able to get over it if he made the move.

 

Peter yawned. “This movie is boring,” he confessed. He stretched his arms out, his hand landing palm-up on his leg. Maybe she would make the move.

 

“Shut up,” MJ dismissed. “If I have to suffer through  _ Star Wars _ every month, you can watch  _ Titanic _ at least once.”

 

“Yesterday at school, you were wearing Yoda sweatpants. You love  _ Star Wars _ .” Her hand was resting in the space between their legs, if Peter could just slyly place his next to her’s--

 

“If I remember correctly, I was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, and Yoda’s head was somewhere no one could see. Where you checking me out, Peter?” she teased. 

 

Her sweatpants had two Yoda heads across the ass, and Peter had only seen because MJ had to, uh, bend over and pick up a bunch of papers she dropped for Decathlon. But he wasn’t  _ checking her out _ . He was-- he was just looking at Yoda.

 

“Not in a million years,” Peter scoffed. “I just love Yoda so much, you know? And apparently you do, too.”

 

MJ, unconvinced, shook her head. She sat on her knees and faced him, her hand no longer in Peter’s casual reach. “No, I think you were checking my ass out. Did you like what you saw, Parker?” Dramatically, MJ flipped her hair all to one side of her neck. “Did you want to see more?” she taunted, jokingly biting her lip.

 

“Shove it.” Peter was now sweating  _ everywhere _ . 

 

“Not until you admit what you were really looking at. C’mon, I wanna hear it, Parker.”

 

“I’m not a liar.”

 

“Bullshit! Just say it. I won’t get mad.”

 

“No!”

 

“Say it. Don’t be a--”

 

Unexpectedly to everyone in the room, Peter move hastily as he placed his hands on the side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. An urge to make her shut up was stronger than his desire to keep the peace for the future. Because future Peter was just a construct, and present Peter didn’t want to be dealing with her shit.

 

His nerves slipped away when their lips touched. They were replaced with this feeling; a feeling he couldn’t describe. He didn’t want to say it felt like  _ fireworks _ , because that sounded dumb, but it did feel extraordinary. Kissing MJ felt extraordinary.

 

When their lips parted, full realization of what he’d done set in. “MJ--” Peter stammered. “I’m-- I’m sorry.”

 

Still in shock, MJ just stared at him. Her hands moved to the back of his neck. “Don’t be,” she said. “I really, uh, enjoyed it.”

 

“You did?” Peter asked.

 

MJ kissed him again as an answer. They didn’t separate until Ned woke up about ten minutes later, in a frenzy after seeing his two best friends make out.

 

**DECEMBER 21st, 2018**

**1:36 A.M.**

 

“That was a disaster,” Peter cried. “They hate my guts.”

 

MJ, his girlfriend--five months and counting--sat down on his lap. She wrapped her hands in his hair and rested her forehead against his. “They don’t, I promise. They’re just very protective of me.”

 

“Your brother threatened to shoot me, MJ.”

 

“He was kidding! We don’t even own guns.” She pressed her lips against his, in a way to comfort him. “I promise you, they love you. Just like I do.”

 

“I hope not. I mean, your dad is a very handsome man, and maybe if he wasn’t like, thirty years older than me, married, and  _ your _ father, sure, but--”

 

MJ shoved his chest, grinning madly. “Do you ever shut up?” she joked. “Peter, I love you. And they love you, but in a different way. In the friendly way, not in the ‘let’s fuck,’ way. You know?”

 

Peter’s eyes widened.

 

What did she just say?

 

He’d thought about it before; Peter was seventeen, and had a girlfriend who he made out with on a daily basis, of  _ course _ he was thinking about sex. He never asked, though, because MJ would say something about it when she was ready. Peter didn’t mind going slow, though. He was happy enough to be able to tell her how in love he was. He didn’t need to be having sex with her for her to know that.

 

“Yeah, I-- I’d never fuck your dad,” Peter awkwardly let out. “I’d-- I’d never fuck you, either. That has such a violent connotation, and I love you so, you know, I’d  _ make love _ . Or, just have sex. But that sounds kinda nasty, too, doesn’t it? Make love. I’d make love to you. When-- when you’re ready.” 

 

MJ just let him talk and talk and talk. She’d laugh to herself, because she loved watching him embarrass himself. “I’d love to be made love to, Peter,” she whispered to him. “I’m ready.”

 

They were sitting on the bottom of his bunk bed. Her parents had only let her walk Peter back to his apartment on a whim, because they trusted her daughter. And May was asleep. There was a hundred reason why it was the worst time in the world.

 

“You’re so respectful to me. So kind, so gentle, and you’ve never pressured me into anything. And- and when I’m with you, I feel like the center of your world, and that is such an amazing feeling.” MJ peppered kisses on his lips and across his jaw. “And tonight, I don’t know, something just clicked in me. The way you were with my mom--”

 

Peter cut her off. “Let’s not talk about your mom, okay?”

 

“Sorry,” MJ laughed.

 

He kissed her gently. Then, as hunger bubbled inside of him, his lips were rough against her’s. They fell backwards and MJ straddled his waist, quickly ripping off his shirt and his belt. “Not a lot of time,” she explained.

 

Peter nodded, “I can do fast.” 

 

He took her shirt off, and the whole night it was obvious that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, but now he knew for sure. He had touched her chest before, but never under the bra. They had taken things very slow.

 

MJ grabbed his hands and assertively placed them where wanted. He liked how assertive she was. He liked it a lot.

 

Peter worked at getting his pants off as MJ rifled around in her purse. When she finally found what she wanted, Peter was stripped down to his boxers. “Put this on,” she demanded, placing the condom on his chest.

 

He complied, and nervously, took his underwear off. No girl had ever seen his dick before, what if MJ was disappointed? Peter didn’t think he was  _ small _ , but he was unsure of whether or not he was adequate. 

 

MJ was busy taking her pants off as he rolled the latex onto him. When her panties came off, and all Peter could see was her bare behind, he asked, “Are you sure?”

 

She took a moment, but ended up with the same conclusion. “Yeah. Very,” MJ confirmed, and she turned around. She let out the smallest whisper in the world, and the only way Peter heard it was because of his super hearing. “ _ Woah _ ,” she had said to herself.

 

Not disappointed. Not at all.

 

It wasn’t romantic, or well coordinated. It wasn’t anything like Peter had seen in the movies. MJ had to readjust a few times because she was uncomfortable, and she hit her head twice, and when they finally got into it, MJ’s phone started ringing. She told him to ignore it, and that they could deal with it later. 

 

But, it was monumental. Peter had lost his virginity to the first girl he would ever love, and that meant something. He’d look back on that night and remember what it was like to love Michelle Jones, and to be loved by Michelle Jones, and he’d never regret it.

 

When he had finished, and she was left somewhat disatisfied, she told him not to feel bad about it. “We’ll get better at it,” MJ promised. She kissed him once more. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Peter told her.

 

MJ’s mom had called while they were having sex, and a few minutes after they were done, there was a knock on Peter’s door. Disheveled, he had answered it, and was greeted by a disapproving Mr. Jones.

 

MJ walked out of his house with her shirt on backwards. And if they didn’t hate him before, they really hated him now.

 

**MAY 16TH, 2021** **  
** **1:26 A.M.**

 

Living together was great.

 

Really, it was fantastic. They both went to NYU and they studied together late at night, and sure the rent was high, but with their part-time jobs and a few loans from her parents and Peter’s aunt, they were making it work.

 

But, sometimes, it was incredibly stressful. Being with someone every single minute of every single day, even if you loved them with all your heart, was demanding. And, that spring night, they were fighting about plates.

 

Plates, of all things. 

 

Peter had broken a few on accident. He came in after patrolling and was starved and exhausted, so when he pulled a plate out from the cabinet, six had come tumbling down with it. It woke MJ up, and she was pissed.

 

“You can’t just break things, Peter,” she had repeated for the tenth time.

 

“I know,” he growled back. “It was an accident. That’s all!”

 

“You can’t break things and expect me not to care. Take last weekend, for example. Broke my mother’s glass dog thing--”

 

“You hated that.”

 

MJ scoffed in response. “So? It’s the principal of it all! You need to be more careful.”

 

“And you need to be more understanding. I have been working my ass off out there trying to keep New York safe, and--” 

 

“Jesus Christ!” she screamed. She ran her fingers through her hair and took heavy breaths. “You always come back to this!  _ I’m Spider-Man, and all my mistakes should be excused because I saved the mayor once _ . Bullshit, Peter.”

 

He groaned, and muttered under his breath, “ _ Three times _ . MJ, I’m not saying that I should be excused from everything, I just mean that you should cut me a little slack. Just some!”

 

“I have!” MJ yelled back. “We were supposed to have dinner with my parents last week. You never showed, and I didn’t say anything. You were two hours late to Ned and Betty’s engagement party, and I didn’t say anything. I have  _ begged _ you not to go out there and fight some nights and yet you do anyways. Peter, where do I draw the line? Where?”

 

He relaxed his shoulders, and saw that she had tears pooling in her eyes. “Do you want me to quit being Spider-Man? I can’t do that, MJ.”

 

“I’m not  _ asking _ you to,” she hissed. “I just-- God, just stop breaking shit!”

 

“This isn’t about the plates, MJ.”

 

“Stop breaking  _ yourself _ . Stop coming home with a broken arm or a gunshot wound because every single time it breaks my heart and I can’t take it, Peter.” She was full on crying now, her messy hair covering her face, and yet it was more than clear to him.

 

His heart sank. “I can’t promise anything,” his voice wavered.

 

“Just-- just forget it.” MJ dried her face off with the sleeves of her shirt, and then hastily left the kitchen to go to the bedroom.

 

Peter hesitated before following her. She was already buried in bedsheets when he closed their door, and when she saw him, she spat out, “ _ What _ ?”

 

He laid down next to her and held her. “Get off of me,” MJ said, unconvincingly. 

 

“I love you,” Peter reminded her. He kissed her shoulder.

 

“I’m mad at you,” she cried. 

 

“I know.” Peter moved the blankets so they covered him, as well, and he intertwined their feet.

 

“I just need you to be safer.”

 

“I will be.”

 

“And when we have something planned, you show up on time.”

 

“Promise, I will.”

 

MJ turned around so her chest was against his. “You’re an asshole,” she said, throwing her arms around Peter’s body tightly.

 

“I love you, too, MJ.”

 

**APRIL 9th, 2023** **  
** **1:38 A.M.**

 

His promise to be safer was something he could never fulfill.

 

Over time, though, MJ learned to cope with it. She still struggled, at times, but on nights that Peter needed to be sewn up, she was always there to help.

 

They were in the bathroom. MJ was scorning him for ending up like this as she was cleaning the wound, muttering, “That’s what you get,” when he winced as she dragged hydrogen peroxide across his skin.

 

“Tell me how your day was,” Peter said. “Distract me.”

 

MJ prepared the needle. “Well, my boyfriend has a death wish, but besides that, it was pretty great. I’m going to write my own story. My first by-line ever will be published in a month.”

 

“No way!” he shouted. “MJ, that’s awesome!”

 

She grinned back, setting the needle down on the counter. “Jameson told me that I have real potential.  _ Jameson _ told me that.”

 

“It’s because you do, MJ. You are the best journalist in the whole world.” Peter stroked her cheek with his thumb. He was so proud of her, his stomach had turned warm and gooey.

 

“You’re only saying that because I’m about to stab you with a needle.” She kissed him. “Thank you, though.”

 

“I think you’re going to change the world, MJ. I’ve been thinking that since high school.”

 

“I think you’ve lost too much blood.”

 

MJ reached for the needle once more, but Peter grabbed her wrist to stop her. “No, MJ, I mean it. All I do is clean-up, sending the criminals to jail. But  _ you _ are going to expose and shed light on atrocities and people are going to listen to you and they’re going to be inspired. Like-- like those markraters in the 20th century.”

 

“Muckrakers,” MJ corrected, stifling a laugh. She was blushing.

 

“That’s what I said,” Peter smiled. “I can’t wait to watch you do it all.”

 

She pursed her lips together, and put up the faux cocky attitude she used to deflect his compliments. “Well, who knows if you’ll even be around? I’m moving up in the world, and apparently you’re just a janitor.”

 

An idea popped into his head at that moment. Peter would later blame it on the ounces of blood he was losing, but without even thinking, he blurted, “Marry me, then.”

 

MJ gasped. “What?”

 

“Marry me. Marry the janitor.”

 

“Are you serious?” she asked. Peter couldn’t read her reaction.

 

“MJ, I love you. I’ve loved you since I was sixteen. And-- shit, you’re so good at talking and I’m so  _ not _ , and I don’t really know what I’m saying anymore, but I wanna be by your side every step of the way. Marry me, Michelle.” His hands gripped her waist to keep her close. MJ was still stunned.

 

Peter continued, “I don’t have a ring on me, but May always said I could have the one Ben gave her. That’d be okay, right? But, I could buy you a new one if you wanted. Ben and May just had the love that would last forever, and it’d kind of be like good luck, in a way, but if you wanted--”

 

MJ shushed him. “Stop talking,” she whispered, her voice shaky. “Are you really proposing to me in our messy bathroom at one in the morning as you bleed out on the countertop?”

 

“Maybe,” Peter confessed.

 

“Oh my God, Peter.” She was unreadable, and it was driving him insane. “Of course I will take Ben’s ring.”

 

“R-really? Does that mean you’ll marry me?”

 

“Yes, Peter. I’ll marry you. I was going to propose next week, anyways, if you hadn’t said anything.”

 

He rolled his eyes, and found MJ’s hands and intertwined their fingers together. “Where you really?” he asked.

 

MJ started shaking her head. “Nah. But I’ve thought about it.”

 

Happily, Peter kissed her. He kissed her a million times, both of them forgetting about his open wound. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened their embrace, and against him she murmured, “I love you.”

 

Peter said it back. And MJ said it again, and so did he, and he was going to be able to say that for the rest of their lives together. 

 

One in the morning, Peter had decided in that moment, was his favorite hour in the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> yall can finally stop yelling at me bc this one shot is cute <3 thank you for reading!
> 
> my twitter: @parkerbjones  
> my curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/hannrlee


End file.
